ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Peter Parker
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a fictional character and superhero serving as one of the core protagonists in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early Life Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York City. During his childhood, he was left to the care of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May by his parents Richard and Mary Parker, who had to disappear from the eyes of possible agents of Oscorp searching for Richard's scientific researches, which could doom mankind if fallen in wrong hands. Peter grew up making dear friends with his neighbors Mary Jane Watson and Liz Danvers Rogers. In his teenage years, he and Mary Jane soon started to become a romantic couple, though they decided to keep their relationship in secret from most students (except their friends and family relatives). Peter had also become best friends with Johnny Storm, the superhero known as the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. Determined to contribute for society like Johnny does, Peter begun his career as a support councilor, whose role is to grant supportive, helpful advises for those who feel harassed, disturbed, doubtful or neglected; those including even non-humans (aliens, Mutants, Inhumans, etc.) and LGBT people (lesbians, gays, bisexuals and transsexuals). He started this job with his cousin Felicia Reilly, whom he advised not to feel embarrassed of being a lesbian, and later with Mary Jane's older half-sister Sally Khan Watson, who sought for his advises after she confessed she was bisexual. It was thanks to Peter that Felicia and Sally soon became a romantic couple. Becoming Spider-Man Some time later, Peter and his friends attended to a field trip at Oscorp with their families until they witnessed a destructive shootout between J. Jonah Jameson's hired bodyguards the Ravagers (led by Frank Castle / The Punisher) and Crossbones' Hydra ops. During the shootout, a genetically altered spider was accidentally broken out of its containment cell by Castle and bit Peter as well as his classmate Cindy Moon at the same time Michelle Starr, Sally Khan Watson and Riley Turner were exposed to Oscorp experiments (which would lead to their respective transformations into Wave, Golden Jaguar, and Quicksilver). Peter also witnessed in horror his uncle Ben being accidentally shot by Punisher during his fight against Crossbones. As Crossbones' squad retreated and the Ravagers left the area like nothing happened, Peter mourned his uncle as he expressed his anger towards Jameson for the incident. Sometime after uncle Ben's funeral, Peter soon begun to feel mysterious changes within himself; he had acquired superhuman powers, including strength and speed proportional to that of a spider and an uncanny ability to adhere to walls as well as to sense and predict danger before it happens. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, Peter (using the science resources he earned from Stark Industries) developed his own synthetic web fluid and Web-Shooters and begun battling criminals in New York City as the masked superhero Spider-Man. At the same time, his friend Liz (who had inherited her parents' superhuman abilities) donned some of her mother's technology to become Starforce. The two together, accompanied by Scott Barnes as White Wolf, sought for the Ravagers and stopped their attempt to destroy New York with a nuclear bomb to rid the city from crime permanently after defeating the mercenaries in combat. His and his friends' actions resulted in the Ravagers being disbanded and arrested and J. Jonah Jameson being disqualified from the election to Mayor of New York, which Steve Ditko (a candidate Peter and his friends previously voted on) eventually won. As the citizens cheered on the new trio as new heroes, Jameson loudly begun to criticize Spider-Man as a criminal. Jameson's remarks were (to Peter's satisfaction) ignored by the citizens who also blamed both Jameson and his Ravagers for the incident in Oscorp. Seeing the privileges of being a superhero, Peter resumed to balance his life as a normal citizen and student and as the free-spirited superhero Spider-Man. Along the way, while working to improve his performance by training with heroes like Captain America and Iron Man, Peter soon came across his friends, who had also deduced his secret identity and decided to keep his secret. To his bigger surprise, most of his friends had also decided to take the role of superheroes themselves; those including Michelle Starr / Wave, Hiro Hamada / Kid Kaiju, Carlie Cooper / Redwing, among others who earned their abilities earlier. He had also learned of Mary Jane Watson's true origins as a half-human, half-Titanian Tiger hybrid and swore to keep her secret. Peter and his friends soon resumed to train together while under the tutelage of the Avengers, as well as martial arts master Shang-Chi. As Spider-Man, he also worked to protect the citizens from dangerous criminals and super-villains, including his closest foes Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. Along with focusing on working to keep his normal life as a citizen and his role as a superhero in balance, Peter also worked to help on the preservation of peace between humans and metahumans/non-human beings (including Mutants and Inhumans). He also sought to solve secrets about his family's past to try to find out why his parents had to leave him with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. This quest would soon lead to his encounter with his long lost younger sister Teresa (who had also earned some of Stark Industries technology and became Iron Owl) and the discovery of Norman Osborn's role in the deaths of Peter's parents. Meeting Ant-Girl Spider-Man was among the first teenaged superheroes who met with Cassie Lang, who had earned a Pym Particle suit as her birthday gift from her father Scott Lang / Ant-Man and become Ant-Girl. Spider-Man was the first to personally team up with her in battle against crime as they worked together to save Cindy Moon from Doctor Octopus and Yellowjacket. The Webslinger soon started having very positive views over Cassie and the two developed a very strong friendship. Eventually, Peter took Cassie in to meet the rest of his friends and teammates, and he confidently watched in joy as his friends shared his same view about Cassie, whom the young heroines begun treating as a little sister and gave her all the love she deserved. Cassie potentially earned more of Peter's compassion when she admitted that he and the superheroes they know became her family just like her parents and other loved ones. Legendary Universes Spider-Man was (along with Tigra and Wave) also one of the participants of an Spider-Verse event held in one of the new alternate universes during an encounter with that reality's own Spider-Man. Powers and Abilities * Spider-Sense * Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina and Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Equilibrium * Wall Crawling * Genius-level intellect * Acrobatic skills * Hand-to-hand combat Weapons and Equipment * Spider-Man Suit ** Utility Belt ** Spider-Drone ** GPS Tracking System ** A.I. Tristan ** Web-Wings * Web-Shooters ** Synthetic Webbing *** Fire-webs *** Electro-webs *** Freeze-webs *** Health webs *** webs ** Spider-Signal ** Spider-Tracer * Iron Spider suit (can be used to breath underwater and in outer space) ** Beam Stingers ** Spider-Legs ** Rocket boots Gallery Hey everyone bourassa by mad 54 d9uu42z-pre.png|Spider-Man (first costume) infinity_war_iron_spider_by_shorterazer_dcabe5o-pre.jpg|Iron Spider armor spider_man_ps4_by_machyavelli_dcm7hh6-pre.jpg|Spider-Man (Avenger suit) Trivia * This version of Peter Parker / Spider-Man is considerably an amalgam of three notable alternate versions of himself: ** Tom Holland's character in Earth-199999 (the Marvel Cinematic Universe). ** Robbie Daymond's character in the 2017 TV series. ** Yuri Lowenthal's character in the 2018 video game. Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Spider-Man Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Genius Category:Superheroes Category:Green eyed Category:Protagonists